Noche oscura
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Es noche oscura. Ninguna estrella brilla en el cielo. Y todo parece estar en calma, aunque Marlene no está segura.


**Disclaimer:** _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Primera Guerra contra Voldemort" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**_Advertencia: _**_rating M por gore._

* * *

Miró a través de la pequeña ventana de la cocina, donde se oía el correr del agua del grifo y el trajín de los platos al lavarse con magia. Pero ella miraba atentamente.

El coche de Gary aún no había aparecido al final de la calle. Aquella noche de final de julio tenía mucho trabajo, según le había dicho. Miró al cielo. La noche sin estrellas era de una negrura total. Sólo la Luna, completamente llena, iluminaba todo.

_Todo está bien, no hay por qué preocuparse._

Aguzó el oído. Los niños dormían plácidamente en el piso de arriba. Y tampoco se oían ruidos extraños o impropios para aquella noche. Sí, todo estaba bien.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que las luces de las farolas de la calle se habían apagado. Terminó de lavar los platos y salió de la cocina. Justo antes de que pudiese subir a su habitación y tumbarse en la cama a esperar a Gary, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Fueron tres golpes cortos, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para llamar la atención de cualquiera. Como para que Marlene McKinnon se estremeciese de arriba abajo. Lentamente, se acercó a la puerta.

―¿Quién es?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Con suma cautela, mientras que con una mano giraba el picaporte de la puerta, con la otra apretaba fuertemente el mango de su varita.

Pero nada, nada en el mundo habría podido prepararla para lo estaba a punto de presenciar. Sobre el felpudo de entrada, manchado por un charco de sangre, estaba la cabeza cercenada de Gary. Su expresión era de espanto absoluto.

―No… ¡No!

Se oyeron risas por toda la calle. Risas malginas, macabras, desquiciadas.

Marlene cerró la puerta fuertemente y corrió hacia el piso de arriba. Los niños. Tenía que proteger a sus hijos. Llegó por fin a la habitación de Alan y Maisie. Con cuidado, entró en la habitación, pero sus hijos ya estaban despiertos.

―¿Qué ocurre, mamá? ―preguntó Alan, el mayor.

―Niños, escondeos ―ordenó su madre.

―¿Dónde está papá? ―preguntó la pequeña Maisie.

―He dicho que os escondáis. Ya.

Los niños no preguntaron más. Se levantaron de sus camas y se ocultaron bajo la de Alan. Marlen, por su parte, conjuró varios hechizos y, finalmente, un patronus para que avisase a la Orden. De nada iban a servir todas esas cosas. Para cuando la Orden estuviese alertada, los encontrarían muertos.

Lentamente, retrocedió con la varita en alto, apuntando a la puerta. Ojalá hubiese hecho caso a Dumbledore y le hubiese permitido conjurar un encantamiento Fidelio. Ojalá hubiera hecho caso a Gary y se hubiesen marchado de allí. Pero Marlene… Marlene se decía ahora que era una estúpida, que debía haber hecho caso a todo el mundo, que debía haber aceptado todos los consejos. Pero no. Marlene era indómita, optimista, valiente. No tenía miedo, y era esa falta de miedo lo que había hecho que Gary ahora estuviese muerto. Lo que iba a matar a sus hijos e iba a matarla a ella.

La puerta estalló en miles de pedazos. Marlene se protegió un momento, antes de alzar de nuevo la vista. Entonces les vio. Varias figuras negras, encapuchadas, con máscaras doradas y plateadas. Y en el centro…

En el centro estaba Él.

Pero, ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿Tan importante era Marlene como para que El que no debe ser nombrado viniese hasta su casa para matarla?

―Ya puedes suplicar clemencia, mujer ―soltó uno de los mortífagos, con una desgradable voz.

―Jamás.

Lord Voldemort sonrió bajo la capucha.

―Sacad a los niños.

Como si un resorte saltase, Marlene conjuró hechizos y maldiciones, pero nada pudo hacer. Todo fue neutralizado, y ella apresada. Dos mortífagos sacaron a los niños de debajo de la cama y los situaron delante de Marlene.

―¿Qué vas a hacer?

―¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo, McKinnon? Sabes… Me apena tener que derramar sangre mágica. Aunque la de estos críos no sea lo suficientemente mágica. Pero cuando su madre se ve envuelta en actividades contrarias a mí… Cuando su madre mata y asesina a mis hombres, entonces no hay sangre que valga.

―Espera…

―Debiste haberte quedado en tu casa, Marlene. Debiste haber dejado que otros se encargasen de esto… Y no querer jugar a la guerra.

―Por favor… ―ya no le importaba suplicar. Ahora se trataba de sus hijos, de las vidas de sus hijos, de aquellos mismos que ahora lloraban asustados.

―Matadlos.

No hubo varitas, ni maldiciones asesinas. Dos mortífagos sacaron sendos puñales, tiraron de las cabezas de los niños hacia atrás y les cortaron el cuello a cada uno, delante de Marlene.

Esta gritó, angustiada y desesperada. Había perdido su varita, pero le daba igual. La visión de sus hijos siendo asesinados, de su marido muerto… Fueron suficientes para que se liberase de cualquier atadura mágica y se lanzase con uñas y dientes hacia el Señor Tenebroso. Quería matarle, desgarrarle carne y piel. Le daba igual si era un hombre, ¿era un hombre?, que parecía haber burlado a la Muerte, que nadie en el mundo había podido aún derrotar.

Si iba a morir, sería dejando una impronta en aquella inmunda efigie.

―¡_Avada Kedavra_!

La potente voz del Lord sonó en toda la estancia, tanto como el fuerte golpe que el cuerpo sin vida de Marlene McKinnon dio contra el suelo.

Uno a uno, los mortífagos salieron de la habitación y de la casa. Para cuando estuvieron fuera, nadie dijo una palabra, no hacían falta. Un mortífago alzó su varita y gritó:

―¡_MORSMORDRE_!

Tras eso, todos se desaparecieron, todos salvo el Señor Tenebroso, que contempló la Marca. Su Marca, de un verde intenso, una calavera con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca.

La noche aún no había terminado. Aún había otra familia que debía eliminar.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** _no sé si el mismo Voldemort fue a asesinar personalmente a Marlene, me guío por lo que Ojoloco dijo una vez, que Voldemort borró a toda su familia del mapa. Por si os lo estáis preguntando, sí, es la noche del 31 de julio de 1981, guiándome por el hecho de que Marlene murió entre junio y julio de ese año. Vamos, que aquella noche quería matar dos pájaros de un tiro._


End file.
